Conventional laboratory pipette stands used in the laboratory environment have many disadvantages. In particular, conventional pipette stands are typically limited to holding single channel pipettes and are not designed to accommodate the manifolds of multi-channel pipettes along with single channel pipettes. Further, conventional pipette stands are not able to accommodate all types and brands of laboratory pipettes used in the laboratory environment.
It would thus be desirable to have an improved pipette stand for use with various laboratory pipette products, among other desirable features as described herein, which avoids the disadvantages of conventional pipette stands used in the laboratory.